amor y odio
by lucka-love
Summary: lenalee y kanda lleban juntos muchos años, pero su relación no es de las mejores.


bue... mi segunda historia. se me hizo interminable

todo el mundo sabe esto pero... los personajes de esta historia no son mios, si lo fueran todo sería diferente...

* * *

te encuentras sentada en una esquina de tu habitación.

no quieres seguir escuchando sus gritos, y te tapas los oídos con las manos, apretas todo lo que puedes, pero todavía lo oyes.

no quieres seguir viendolo, y cierras los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero todavía está en tu cabeza, aun le ves.

no quieres seguir sintiendo el dolor que te probocan los golpes que te da continuamente, y te encojes aun más en tu sitio, pero todavía te duelen las costillas, el hombro y la cabeza.

no sabes que hacer. llamar a la policía no es una opción, porque a pesar de todo, aun le amas, porque él lo es todo para ti, es tu vida.

no puedes ir a urgencias porque le delatarías, y tu no quieres eso. aunque tienes un par de costillas rotas después de la última paliza.

no puedes salir a la calle porque tus moratones son demasiado evidentes.

así que no te quedan muchas opciones. estás encerrada en su casa, en su habitación. y lo peor de todo es que tampoco sientes la necesidad de irte, porque al fin y al cabo, todo es culpa tuya, o al menos eso dijo él.

_estas sentada en el sofa de la sala de estar cuando escuchas la puerta principal abrirse, y tu ya sabes que es él el que ha abierto la puerta, y también sabes que viene pasado de copas; su saludo te lo confirma, puesto que no es capaz de pronunciar casi nada. pero no te importa, es su forma de demostrar que te quiere._

_cuando se acerca a ti para "saludarte", percives el olor a una mezcla de cerveza y vodka._

_como siempre el te tumba bruscamente en el sofa y empieza a rasgar tu blusa, tu, hace unos meses te resistirias, pero ahora saves que lo mejor es aguantarlo hasta el final sin rechistar, porque no quieres que se enfade; su felicidad va primero que la tuya propia, porque lo amas._

_te hace daño al hacerte suya, mucho daño, pero de tu garganta no sale ni un solo sonido, porque eso le molesta._

_cuando termina tu te levantas a por el cafe, porque siempre que lo hace contigo el se queda en el sofa fumando mientras espera por el cafe._

_a ti te cuesta mucho caminar; notas que un líquido tivio escurre por tus piernas, pero lo mejor es ignorarlo y no mirar hacia ellas para no ver qué es ese líquido, porque la ignorancia hace la felicidad._

_cuando llegas a su lado con la vendeja del cafe tus piernas dejan de sujetarte y derramas el cafe hirviendo sobre su pecho desnudo, y tu caes de rodillas._

_el salta e intenta quitarse el cafe, mientra tu rezas todas la plegarias que tu madre te enseñó, porque sabes lo que vendrá despues de que deje de ajitar su esvelto cuerpo._

tu mente encuetra una última opción, que en ese momento te suena extraño, pero bien.

te diriges al baño y rebuscas en el armario de los medicamentos un frasco de pastillas lo mas potentes posible; finalmente lo encuetras.

vacias el frasco en tu mano, y coges el baso de agua que antes llenaste y te tomas todas las pastillas de una sola vez, veviendote de paso toda el agua.

te diriges a su cama, donde el se encuentra leyendo un libro, y le coges las megillas delicadamente interrumpiendo su lectura, le besas con amor, el se sorprende y por un momento olvida todas las réplicas que se agolparon en su mente; no te extraña, es la primera vez en años que le vesas por tu propia voluntad.

empiezas a sentir una presión en tu pecho que poco a poco se va volviendo más fuerte impidiendote respirar por completo. entonces te das cuenta de un par de detalles que marcaron tu vida:

1. el nunca te dijo que te quería, nunca te dirigió una palabra de afecto que te demostrara que al menos te apreciaba. tampoco te pidió perdón despues de las palizas, como habías visto en las peliculas.

2. en el fondo te gustaba que te pegara y te violara, porque al menos así se acercaba a ti, sabes que con malas intenciones, y te dirigía la palabra, y tambien sabes que en los ultimos 6 años las unicas palabras dirigidas a ti fueron insultos y ordenes. pero eso te hacía feliz.

el te mira con una expresión neutra mientras te asfixias, y tu asu vez le dedicas una sonrisa desde el suelo.

cierras los ojos derramando tus ultimas lágrimas, y dejas de sentir la presión en tu pecho.

sabes que se acabó todo, pero escuchas sus ultimas palabras "adios, Lenalee"

tu siempre, y no importa cuantos años pasen o cuantas reencarnaciones tengas, siempre amaras a tu querido Kanda.

* * *

fin! no tiene demasiada lógica pero bueno... yo no tengo la culpa, mi inspiración lo piensa y yo lo escribo...


End file.
